Double identity
by Animefreak11
Summary: [HieixOC] Kurama isn't the only one living a secret life. What if he found out his best friend had one too? And what the heck does Hiei have to do to wake her up? “WHAT!” yelled Hiei furiously, ready to slice Koenma's throat. Full summary inside!
1. Needed worldwide

_Summary_: HieixOC Kurama isn't the only one living a secret life. What if he found out his best friend had one too? And what the heck does Hiei have to do to wake her up? "WHAT!" yelled Hiei furiously, unsheathing his katana to slice Koenma's throat. I wonder what he did to get him so pissed... Lemon in later chapters. (Rating might change later if lemon does occur)

**Double idendity**  
By _Animefreak11_

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing **but** the plot and my characters. No stealing/plagiarism!

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Needed worldwide**

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but that's… confidential." chuckled Kurama, shaking his head at his weird friend. First off, she had blue hair. I mean blue blue, not dark blue. Blue like a clear summer sky. Second, her eyes were nearly transparent… Well, a really really light blue, with a tint of silver in it.

"Aww c'mon don't be such a party pooper." replied the blue friend, Mizu. "You think you're the only one with a secret life?" she winked, giving him a gruff pat on the shoulder.

Kurama stared at her, slightly surprised but concealed his surprise with a smirk. "So what's your secret?"

"Ch! Like I'd tell the likes of you." laughed Mizu, sticking her tongue out to him. "But, I'll tell you this much—"she leaned in closer, whispering in his ear "I'm 17 tomorrow!" then burst out in fake tears. "I feel so oooold!" she complained, pulling on her cheeks with both hands.

Kurama laughed, "Well like that you sure look old." That earned him a friendly glare. "Hey don't look at me like that, it was wide open for a mean comment, I just had to take the shot." he smirked mischievously.

Mizu sighed, apparently defeated. "Fiiine. You win. For now." She smirked right back, as if she had an evil plan concocting in her evil blue head of hers.

"Alright. Spill it." said Kurama, crossing his arms on his chest.

Mizu blinked, "Huh?"

"A secret. Something you never told anyone else."

"Oh… Lets see… Uuh… Oh! I remember in kindergarten, everyone constantly stared at me strangely and then one girl asked me 'Why does your name mean water?'" Mizu smiled at the memory.

"And your answer must have been 'Because it's pretty like me' right?"

"Nope." She grinned, "It's because everybody needs it. Plants, animals, humans... They all need water. I'm indispensable!" exclaimed Mizu, throwing her right fist in the air, laughing.

Kurama sweat dropped, "… Who would have thought a conceited person like you would say that…" he teased.

"Heyyy!" whined Mizu, "I'm not conceited!" she pouted, "That's why even _you _need me." She ran away from him in a flash, laughing manically. Kurama chuckled silently and shook his head. His friend really _was _weird.

-At the end of the day-

"Aw you sure you can't come over tonight? It's gonna be one hell of a sleepover."

Mizu shook her head. "Sorry guys… I'd love to come, but my parents wouldn't like it… Shame heh?" All her friends nodded vigorously, some faking tears which only made Mizu laugh. "Ok well my duty calls. I'll see you later."

"Alright, see ya." waved her friends as they went to their lockers before heading home.

"Bye." smiled Mizu, walking out of the school grounds. What a day, maybe if she was lucky, she'd catch Shuichi before he mysteriously disappeared like every day after school to avoid his large crowd of jealous fan club members.

"Heyy look who's here." she said softly while innocently leaning against the tree behind which Kurama was hiding.

"Shh! Keep your voice down." whispered Kurama, looking around anxiously to see if the crazy fan girls had spotted. Mizu chuckled, shaking her head slowly and sadly.

"You're hopeless." was all she could say. "Keep hiding like that, and your stalkers will stalk your home, waiting for you to come back."

Kurama gave her a strange look, "Are you saying you'll do that?" he raised an eyebrow. Mizu laughed loudly, shaking her head.

"Nope, sorry to disappoint." Mizu kept a smile on lips while Kurama sighed, either in relief or slight disappointment. "Well I gotta go. Better not keep my parents waiting." she winked to her accomplice, patting his shoulder. "See you tomorrow."

Kurama nodded and finally decided to head home and come out of hiding. Screw the fan club.

"When can I meet them? You said I'd get along well with them." asked Kurama curiously.

Mizu smiled embarrassingly, "Well uuh-- you know… they're busy. Really busy people. I don't know… Lemme check tonight ok?"

"But if they're home, can't I just drop in to say hello?" he insisted.

"… I'd rather not. I mean-- they're predictable people, you know-- they don't like improvisation." she added, stuttering slightly, her cheeks a bit redder than usual.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then…" he waved and headed toward his house while Mizu headed toward hers.

Mizu sighed in relief once she was alone. '_Man that was close..._' she thought, mentally wiping the fake sweat from her forehead. She tensed, feeling as if observed. Trying to walk as normally and calmly as usual, she glanced around quickly, trying to spot the source of her uneasiness.

'_... Must be paranoid..._' Mizu tried to convince herself, taking out her keys from her pocket. Slightly smiling, she walked up the fire exit stairs to the second floor, then walked through a small hallway where the trash cans were. Opening the second door, she stepped out and turned left, her apartment being close to the end of the hall.

Turning the key in the lock, Mizu kicked the door open and slid inside her apartment, the door shutting itself. "Home sweet home..." her smile widened. What a liar she was. Her parents had kinda abandoned her to herself when they moved to Russia, but heck, she loved living alone, especially with them sending her money.

Of course taxes weren't cheap, but she managed the money well -so well her parents always told her she should go into the business area. It was a small apartment, bu comfortable. Once the door was open, it was straight in the living room with two closets on the left in the small corridor to the small kitchen.

The bathroom was really small too but handy, and the bedroom... Heck it was huge for a small apartment, as big as the living room, which wasn't too bad. Of course Mizu felt bad for lying to her best friend, but she didn't know how he'd react if he knew the truth.

She didn't have a job either, but the truth is: she had to lie to everyone. Her truth was just-- so weird.

Maybe that's why her parents ditched her, because of her true nature. "Alriiiiiiight! Better do that damn homework quickly so I can take a nap before pulling another all nighter."

Mizu gulped down some food and quickly set out to do her horrid homework, which she finished after three hours. Leaning back in her chair, she stretched out her arms, yawning. "Damn that was hard... Stupid essays, now my wrist hurts." she whined to no one.

* * *

Yay another story I don't know why I posted... erm... review if you liked it, it's probably going to be a bit slow though I'm trying to write so many fics at once it's a bit overwhelming. Please check out my profile, it gives you some heads up on what I'm working on (or trying to) and where to find a fic that was deleted or something. I update it at least once a month if not more. 

(1) To see the outfit go to my profile, I'll put the links next to the title.


	2. Got the goods?

Aah sorry! Hiei won't appear, more like play an important part, until later! 0 Sorryyy! I dedicate this chapter to _Inu Shojo_ who's been the first to review! But the plot has to be introduced first and all but-- I swear when Hiei appears, it'll be worth it! And if it's not... . You have a right to boo me... hides Erm-- lets hope that won't happen... Overwhelmed with the number of stories I'm working on... Please be patient... the writing mood depends on... well, my mood... because if I'm not in writing mood, you don't want me to be writing... it's gonna be crappy. 

_Note_: I'll have a different chapter for the one with the lemon in it for fanfiction because they don't allow lemons (or so I understood) so if you want to read it, go to my profile and find the link to another profile on another site, there's plenty to pick from.

Thank you and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Mizu + plot mine. No plagiarism or stealing!

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Got the goods?**

Sighing, she put her school stuff away and looked through the open window. The moon was about to rise since the sun was hiding behind a mountain, the Earth continuing its rotation around the sun. Mizu put everything in the apartment where it's supposed to be. The remotes on the TV, the cushions on the couch and neatly and all that good stuff.

"... I should eat something before." she muttered to herself, putting some left over chicken fingers in the microwave. When it beeped, the moon was out. Mizu groaned as her outfit changed from her regular school uniform to a light silk.

A blue dress formed on her body, it had the back cut open, the sleeves were just on the arms and left the shoulders bare although a string linked the back of the dress to the front. The light dress was cut on her thighs and was really short, just covering her butt.

Some blue transparent wings sprouted from her back, two small antennas sprouting from her hair. And lastly, a transparent green veil like material formed from the end of the dress to her ankles. (1)

"Damn... it's more painful every time." she mumbled and twirled once across the living room. Mizu then flapped her wings a couple of times and stretched, smiling. "One heck of a night this is going to be."

-Next day-  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIZU!" screamed all her ecstatic friends, showering her with tons of gifts, flowers, crowns and balloons.

"Aww thanks guys!" said Mizu, both hands covering her mouth, her eyes shining. She hugged them all and managed to eat one box of chocolate on her way to class.

-After school-  
"Thanks, bye guys!" waved to her friends, smiling widely and happily. You were lucky if you could see her face because she was buried under all those balloons, flowers, crowns and presents she had to carry home.

"Need a hand?" asked a voice that she knew too well, and by the sound of it he was restraining a laugh behind his handsome smile.

"If you can afford to lose one." came the cynical reply from a snickering Mizu. Kurama just laughed and took the pile of gifts off her arms, slightly staggering under the scary weight. "Better take that too, it'll be perfect to hide. Lemme deal with them." whispered Mizu secretively, stuffing the flowers in front of his face and adding some balloons on the sides.

You really couldn't tell it was Kurama, but just some person with a red bang. "Hey." snapped the oh so lovable president of poor Kurama's fan club. "Where's Kurama?" she sneered.

Mizu looked up at the sky, then back down. "Oh-- sorry... said something?" she lifted an innocent eyebrow. Oh how she loved to piss her off!

Shawna stomped her foot on the ground, her fists clenched in girly fists. "I know you hang out with him! Where is he?" she asked with a rather loud, high pitched voice.

"There there... Better calm yourself, you'll strain your vocal cords if you keep that up... And uh, news flash," said Mizu, looking at her nails like a snob, "a friend doesn't sell out secret information. Now if you have money... Maybe we can fix that." amiably smiled Mizu, her eyes shining with mischief.

Shawna snorted, glaring at Mizu scornfully. "Like I'd give the likes of _you_ some money."

Mizu shrugged it off, "Whatever you say... 'princess'" she sneered back, crossing her arms on her chest. Poor Kurama was kind of frozen in his spot for two reasons: the weight and overwhelming presence of all that stuff he still managed to hold, and he didn't want to be given away.

"Bitch." snorted Shawna, hitting Mizu's shoulder while walking past her in a supposedly royal manner. But Shawna and royalty in the same sentence would be the equivalent of mosquito and bug spray.

Waiting a couple of minutes until "her highness" was safely inside the building, Mizu turned to Kurama. "You ok there? Building up muscle?" she snickered teasingly.

"Uuh... yeah... help?" Mizu took back the balloons and flowers, leaving him carrying all the heavy stuff anyway.

"You're my personal slave 'til I get home!" she laughed evilly and guided him through the streets, Kurama slightly wavering under the weight.

-Couple of months later-  
"Yay for the last day of school!" shouted an excited Mizu, causing Kurama to sweat drop but chuckle nonetheless.

"Yes... and we're going on the last field trip before being juniors." replied Kurama, trying to calm his hyper friend. '_And next year, Yusuke and Kuwabara will be joining us... if they don't flunk._' he thought, hiding a smile.

"Alright, alright... What's so funny? The thought of me in a bikini?" teased Mizu, seeing the hidden smile, or maybe lack there of... Kurama hadn't thought of that, but the image popping in his mind right now was really... suggestive. "Aww look at that cute blush!" snickered Mizu, pinching his red cheek.

- - - -  
"Oh wow... it's really hot." commented Mizu, squinting slightly at the shimmering sea once she stepped out from the bus, followed by Kurama. Everyone was already changing into their swimming suits by simply taking off their uniform.

"What do you expect? It _is_ summer." chuckled Kurama, taking off his shirt. Almost instantly, the majority of the girls there -about 25 of the school, since it was all sophomores- blushed and giggled like three year olds.

Mizu faintly smiled at his reply, '_Damn, I didn't think even at the beach it'd be that hot and dry..._' she thought, moistening her already dry lips.

-30 minutes later-  
"Come on, I think it's time you joined your element!" called Kurama, walking out from the waves, droplets of water falling off his fiery red hair, bare chest, strong arms and swim shorts.

"Yeah... um, I just-- like tanning better..." replied Mizu, not wanting to enter in contact with water. '_Is it me or is it getting hotter and drier by the second?_'

"Come join the fun Mizu, you're not one to be anti-social." said Kurama, taking a few steps forward, sand sticking to his feet and heel. Mizu sighed and nodded, slowly standing up from her beach towel, a sarong tied around more or less skinny waist.

She was beautiful, even Kurama had to admit that, especially in her blue bikini -which she fit in perfectly, shape and color both- and sarong. Her seemingly transparent, but really blue silvery eyes reflected the light. And her hair, her beautiful, wavy, blue shoulder length hair shone in the sun light, a perfect match for her outfit and semi dark skin.

"Are you coming, slowpoke?" teased Kurama, a small smirk forming at the corner of his mouth. If she was _that_ reluctant to come in the water, he'd make sure her reason was justly justified.

Mizu took two steps, her breathing slowly quickening, it was like she had asthma. The bright world started spinning with each blink, black dots clouding her vision, the sun blinding her. She could feel her dry mouth scream for water, but she finished her water less than five minutes ago.

Kurama's smirk gave way to a concerned frown, she sure wasn't acting normal. Well, as normal as she got, she always was strange but right now, she wasn't, and that, wasn't normal. "Are you alright?"

* * *

Yikes! Sorry for cutting there... I'm trying to keep this short, so you have an update and I buy myself more time... (or is that-- less? o.o) And I now have a start for the next chapter... lets pray to the muses for creativity and inspiration. 

(1) To see the outfit go to my profile and find the link.

And don't ask about the title...I just thought the part where Mizu asked for money was funny (I better find it funny, I'm writing it) so I... put that as a title... hence underlining the lack of creativity at the moment, which is why you want me in "writing mood."

Reviews appreciated.


	3. Hot and crispy

Here's an update! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer **: I own nothing **but ** the plot and my characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hot and crispy  
**

Mizu's answer came, not verbally, but with her next step. Her knees wobbled beneath her, her eyes drooped and she collapsed on the sand, her right knee hitting the soft sand first. Mizu then fell on her right side, her hair flowing gently behind her before falling down on her shoulders, her body shifting to the left.

Kurama's eyes widened and he rushed towards his unconscious friend, the sand sticking on his feet slowing him down. "Mizu!" he knelt next to her, his wet hands carefully grabbing her shoulders and turning her on her side. Mizu's face was slightly covered with sand, her breathing shallow.

Curious classmates began crowding around them while Kurama tapped on his friend's cheeks, trying to wake her unsuccessfully. His frown deepened when he noticed her lips were dry and white. He then grabbed her hand, checking her fingernails: they were white.

A teacher pushed his way through the circle of onlookers, asking what happened. "I think she's dehydrated... She needs water." replied Kurama, looking around for a bottle of water, then stopped Mizu's empty one. '_She just finished drinking, this doesn't make any sense..._'

A friend -more like an acquaintance- of Mizu stepped out of the circle, a bottle of water in hand. Kurama quickly took the bottle and unscrewed the cap, tilting Mizu's head back on his wet laps with his free hand. Water dripped out of her partly opened mouth, one hand twitching once.

'_Come on... wake up._' hoped Kurama, then he noticed the drops that were on her face two seconds ago, weren't anymore. He saw her lips twitch, muttering something inaudible to the human ear. To play the part, he leaned forward and listened.

"Water..." whispered Mizu over and over. So she was conscious, sort of. Just too weak to do anything. Kurama poured more water in her mouth, noticing again the drops disappear. Weird.

"It's not enough..." he muttered, crunching the empty plastic bottle in his hand.

Another teacher came and shook her head, "This is serious. I'll call an ambulance." and she left, whipping her cell phone from her bag. Ten minutes and three more bottles later, the ambulance arrived. Naturally, that only attracted more curious, nosy people and tourists.

Two paramedics stepped out with a stretcher and lied Mizu onto it. Kurama, like many others, stood and watched them get back in the ambulance and leave hurriedly.

As soon as the ambulance left, the sun was hidden behind gray clouds, the heat wave disappearing instantly. Kurama shivered and picked up his towel, the field trip was pretty much ruined and now he was worried. There was no way he could stay here and enjoy himself.

- - - -  
Mizu gasped and bolted up from the stretcher, she felt a lot better now, strangely enough. "Where-- what--?" she glanced around quickly, seeing two guys staring at her, one in front of her – by her feet- the other right next to her.

"Nice of you to wake up in time for the fun to begin." greeted the one on her right.

"... I'm fine now... I'll go home." replied Mizu strongly, slinging her right foot over the edge. A hand grabbed her left foot firmly.

"I don't think so, _nymph_." growled the -guy?- next to her.

A shiver ran down Mizu's spine, and it wasn't a good one. It was one of those 'Shit-this-is-bad-this-guy's-scary' shiver. "Let go." ordered Mizu, her voice deep and authoritarian. She didn't want to get pissed, but hey, she was getting to that point.

"Make me." snickered the guy holding her foot. She was about to -she really was- but then she heard the sound of tearing fabric, like something precious. Her face went from a serious frown to repulsed disgust.

The "guy" in front of her had just torn off his cover, and finished eating it. Not a pretty sight. Claws appeared, sharp and black, fangs grew out, dripping with saliva and fresh blood. And lets the other delicious details details to your imagination. But some suggestions: she saw every single organ of the human body being slurped up and quickly chewed them before swallowing hungrily. Lovely.

Before Mizu could blink, or twitch a muscle or even take another breath, she was slammed onto the wall of the moving ambulance. Great. "You're coming with us." growled the ugly tall and strong demon holding her by the throat, her feet inches above the ground.

"Y-you don't understand-- they'll die if I leave this world!" gasped out Mizu, trying to take short breaths, barely succeeding.

A mocking laugh answered her, "That's exactly why we're taking you."

Mizu couldn't reply for two reasons: one, she lacked the air and didn't really have a come back to that, two, she felt something being created right next to her, her hair slowly being sucked in. Must be a portal. Hey, even if she wasn't all that tuned in with demon world, she knew the basics... being a nymph herself.

Only one last resort then...

- - - -  
Kurama was walking away from the beach, reaching the sidewalk when he gasped quietly, cringing at the shrill scream echoing down the streets. It was so loud! i '_What-- is that?_' /i he thought, both hands covering his ears, his eyes closed in pain.

A nearby dog started howling loudly, whimpering then running into the street blindly, the car tires screeching to an abrupt stop. The cats were going insane as well, meowing over and over, running around as if mad.

- - - -  
The demons in the ambulance roared, clutching their ears dearly, the sound nearly deafening to them. "Y-you **bitch**!" shouted the demon holding Mizu, and he kicked her into the portal, the mermaid like sound dying instantly.

- - - -  
Kurama opened his eyes, breathing heavily. The sound was gone. He looked around, noticing people looking at him strangely. He pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against and hurried back towards school, holding his bag tightly in his hand.

Once he arrived at the school, his wet hair sticking to his shirt, he hid in an empty classroom and took out his communicator. That scream was anything _but_ human. "Koenma?" he asked, noticing the toddler seemed frantic, nearly ripping his skin off his face.

"Not now Kurama I'm busy!" he replied nearly screaming, sucking on his pacifier.

"But Koenma, what was that sound?" forced Kurama. That, seemed to calm the Prince of Rekkai.

A heavy sigh was heard before he answered. "Japan just lost its water nymph." Kurama raised an eyebrow, slightly lost. Koenma rolled his eyes and explained quickly, "Each country has a nymph for water, it prevents water shortages -or droughts- but if the nymph is killed or taken out of Ningenkai, then... the water will disappear and the humans will die."

Kurama's eyes slightly widened, "But... I haven't heard of any droughts anywhere."

"No you haven't, because it takes two days after the nymph disappeared for the water to evaporate. Turn on a TV and it's all over the news. I'm a bit overwhelmed right now so share this information with Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara." and he hung up.

Kurama had to process all this. A water nymph, for each country. So far so good. If its killed or taken away from Ningenkai, it will take two days for the water to start evaporating quickly. Check. So, does that mean their mission would be to find the nymphs and bring them back?

No time to lose. He called Yusuke and Kuwabara, telling them to meet him at his house since his mom was still at work. He was slightly ditching class, but since his grade was still at the beach... no worries.

* * *

Ok a bit shorter and... weirder I guess... . But I just wanted to give you guys an update, so hopefully you enjoyed it! ;; 


	4. Multi cultural

Sorry for the long wait! I finished my story _Defenseless_ though! And... It's almost the end of summer and I'm still working, I got my permit, I'm doing community service, I'm going to have SAT tutors and I have to go look at colleges. I don't think I'll have any free time this coming year so-- forgive me in advance! It's a fair warning...

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters but I own any OC and the plot!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Multi cultural**

"What's the matter? Why call us like it's a matter of life and death all of a sudden?" asked an annoyed Yusuke. He _had_ been enjoying ditching class...

"It_is_ a matter of life and death Yusuke. All of Japan will die in two days if we fail this mission." replied Kurama deadly serious. Kuwabara stared at him, shocked, while Yusuke frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Koenma didn't really explain this in depth but, apparently each country has a water nymph and if it's taken or killed, the water will evaporate and the humans will die-- for some unexplainable reason." explained Kurama, turning on the television.

"Another shocking report! The droughts that yesterday affected only Europe and Russia now spread to Canada, the United States, Mongolia, China, Africa and even the oceans!" said one baffled reporter.

Zap. Kurama switched channels.

"It seems the entire water supply is evaporating! Not only do the clouds disappear but even the water in your fridge could evaporate in two minutes! It's incredible but frightening! Experts are at a loss of--" Kurama turned off the TV.

"It's already begun. We need to act." he stated bluntly.

"Hold up-- are you saying, that just 'cuz some chick couldn't defend herself we'd all have to die!?" slightly growled Yusuke.

"Hn. No baka. It's the responsibility of Koenma to ensure their safety." chimed in Hiei, his arms crossed on his chest.

Kurama nodded, "Yes, I've done some quick research. Apparently, they have to move every year -or if they're lucky, every two years- and their lives are in constant turmoil."

Yusuke sighed and held his hands up, "Yeah ok, ok, I get it. It's our duty as lackeys of Koenma to go wherever those assholes took them and free them. Gotcha. So, are we going?" he finished with a smirk.

- - - -  
Groaning while her eyes fluttered open, Mizu tried to sit up, only to fall on her left shoulder. Closing her eyes in a quick wince, she rolled on her stomach since her hands were tied on her back. Damn that hurt... And where the hell was she anyway? This looked like-- a spooky dungeon you'd see in a Dracula movie, well... sort of.

Muffled sobs and quiet murmurs reached Mizu's ears as she felt two uncertain hands untying her hands. "Arigato..." she muttered as she pushed herself off the ground, barely able to distinguish who untied her since this-- dungeon was so dark.

"Je veux rentrer à la maison!" (1) whimpered a young girl next to Mizu, the one who apparently untied her.

"Ich will nach Hause-- Ich will meine Mutter!" (2) sobbed another young girl in a corner.

"Excuse me? What did you jus--"

"Shut up!" roared a guard, clanking his heavy metal weapon against the metal bars of their cell. Every girl stopped moving and the only sound heard was the echoing of the clanked metal echoing.

Mizu was so confused, where the hell was she and who the hell was that guy? And why were they all in one stupid cell!? Taking a deep, calming breath, Mizu glanced around her, counting at least fifty girls. Some looked different, one had really pale skin, blond hair and blue eyes. Another looked like an Indian from India, and there was an Indian from America, the Native Indians.

'_... This looks like a freakin' world convention..._' thought Mizu, slightly amazed at the incredibly wide range of nationalities put in one room. And of course, she was the only one speaking Japanese. Maybe she should try to find someone who speaks English-- but there should be only two of those. Oh dear... what a mess.

"It's time." said a low voice belonging to that figure standing with his back to the light, causing the nymphs in the cell to see only his shadow. And damn, what a shadow. It was huge!

In a deafening loud screech, someone pulled the cell door open and in came a-- thing. What looked like a hand grabbed a girl nearest to the door. She was an African nymph and started begging, pleading and imploring in her language, pulling against the tight grip and extending her free hand behind her for someone to grab her.

Mizu clenched her teeth, the terrified screams were getting to her and there was no way she'd just stand there and watch this. Standing up in a second, she hurriedly grabbed the girl's hand. But it was too late, a foot hit her stomach and she was sent all the way at the end of the cell and into the wall.

The door closed again and the whimpers echoed softly against the stone walls. '_What-- was that?_' thought the Japanese nymph, slowly catching her breath. She wasn't talking about the demon that grabbed the girl, but about the sensation she felt when she had grabbed that poor girl's hand.

'_It felt like-- something came inside me-- like a zap..._' But there was nothing more she guessed and she had no time to think any longer since the door opened again and in came that same ugly ass faced demon -quite literally. He had two large, pink, puffy cheeks, beady black slits that were supposed to act like eyes and a vertical mouth.

Gross.

A shriek snapped Mizu out of her staring daze and she lunged forward, grazing the girl's fingers before the door slammed in her face. Missed again! Damnit. But-- when her fingers touched that other girl's, she felt _it_ again. That tingling sensation in the tips of her fingers, rushing all throughout her body.

And on it went. There was nothing she could do. Every time that thing came in and grabbed a struggling girl, Mizu could do nothing but grab or graze their hand for a maximum of five seconds. '_Kuso, I'm useless!_' she thought angrily, clenching her fists.

Then voices in the corridor diverted her attention, "What's with them? They're all useless." snapped an angered voice.

"Weird, they all passed the test." chimed in another voice.

"Something must have taken their powers." growled the first voice. Mizu's eyes widened hearing the footsteps get closer. She hadn't noticed until now but-- there were only three of them left. And the other two were cowering in corners, trying to hide in the shadows.

A mocking snort made her look up, her blue eyes narrowing at the new demon. "Oh I like your eyes. I'll save you for last." he smirked at her and glanced left. "You'll do for now." And he grabbed that other girl's wrist. She was the one who untied Mizu and she was shouting in her native tongue, trying to grab onto something to not get pulled out.

"I won't let you!" shouted Mizu, jumping on the terrorized girl's hand and tugging her back.

"Annoying pest." muttered the demon and slammed his fist in her face.

"Oh, she always does that. As if they're relatives or something." snickered the ass faced demon. And the footsteps faded away.

'_Damnit-- what the hell am I supposed to do!? I don't even know if they're alive or dead!_' It was true. If you got pulled out of the cell, you didn't come back. Alive or dead was a mystery. Guess you'd find out if you got jerked out as well.

- - - -  
"Are you sure it's in this area?" asked Kuwabara, his eyebrow slightly twitching. It was a creepy looking forest in front of them.

"Hai, I'm sure. It's the closest Koenma could take us without them noticing us." confirmed Kurama.

Hiei and Yusuke just looked around, making sure there weren't any demons around for now. "So far so good." said Yusuke, "But how do we know which way to go now?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"That's a simple answer. The only thing around for miles is that one building." replied the all knowing Kurama.

"Oh? And what is it?" blinked Kuwabara.

"Lord Korochi's castle."

(1) "I want to go home." in French.  
(2) "I want to go home-- I want my mother!" in German.

* * *

Alrighty... not the best chapter, but I had writer's block on this for months so-- I hope it wasn't too bad. My my, what numerous reviews! o.o I haven't had that many for a story since-- _A demon's battle_ that was an insert fic! This is overwhelming. But thanks! 


	5. The only one left

Wow... after um-- how many months? Well, belated happy new year! I actually can't believe I finished this chapter... you actually have to clap for me, 'cuz technically I still have writer's block, but I just felt like writing something... So I tried writing this again... and it-- worked? You tell me if it worked... Enjoy, after such a long wait! 

**Disclaimer**: I now own the completed series of Rurouni Kenshin and Hands Off, and one Hiei plushie, plus an InuYasha bag (and more to come) Sadly... No Yu Yu Hakusho credit... ;-;

* * *

**Chapter 5: The only one left**

"Tsk. All useless." said the ass faced demon, coming back towards the now almost empty giant cell. Mizu hadn't noticed, but now that everyone but her was gone, the cell was humongous!

"Not necessarily." said a low, sweet-like voice.

"Lord Korochi!" and the ugly faced demon instantly knelt down and bowed his head.

Two yellow eyes glowed in the dark corridor and penetrated the cell's obscurity, staring avidly at Mizu. "She must have it all." he said, his eyes widening in greedy expectation.

Mizu could just tell he was smirking like a devil, even though she could only discern his eyes sparkling with evil intent. "Stand up Ichi, and grab me that lively one."

The nymph's eyes widened and she scooted all the way back against the farthest wall, even though she knew it was totally pointless. What to do now!? There was no one to grab _her_!

- - - -  
"Are we gonna keep walking like that for another four hours or what?" grumbled an unhappy Yusuke, clearly impatient. They had been walking, that was it. He needed some ass kicking!

"No, if I'm not mistaken, we're almost there." replied Kurama, narrowing his gaze onto the castle that appeared tiny from where they stood as of now. "Just a bit further."

Hiei frowned but said nothing, making Kurama glance at him. "Something wrong Hiei?" inquired the fox.

The fire demon shook his head, "... No." he replied semi hesitantly. '_Not yet anyway..._' he could feel something strange was about to happen though.

- - - -  
Chained to the wall on a crucifix like fixture, Mizu glanced nervously around the dark, barely lit chamber. She didn't like this one bit, her captors had sick grins on their oh so lovely faces; it made her sick to her stomach.

"Let's run the preliminary test to make sure she's not more useless garbage." coolly said Korochi, leaning back against the wall comfortably.

Frightened, Mizu stared at him before her eyes caught sight of a giant metal ball on a metal pole. There was no plug whatsoever -that she could have sworn- but all of sudden, the metal ball turned a bright yellow and made her close her eyes even though she could still see the light through her eyelids.

Without knowing what that was or how the hell it heated up so much, she shrieked loudly, feeling her strength diminish rapidly. In a minute, she was helpless, completely dehydrated. "Stop." interrupted Korochi.

"But--"

"It's enough."

"We haven't even gone to a sixth of what we used for the others." interjected Ichi.

"Use your brain idiot. The others were useless, we had to turn this on extremely high. For her, however..." smirked Korochi, "We just turned it on, and here she is, nearly dead already." he chuckled dryly. "That's proof enough."

The blast of heat emanating from the metal ball then vanished, as quickly and mysteriously as it had appeared. "Well then, make sure preparations are complete." said Korochi as he walked out of the doors. "Tomorrow, we take over Ningenkai." he whispered smirking before closing the door.

Being barely conscious -or alive for that matter- Mizu heard only the last part. In other words: bye bye Earth. Unable to open her eyes, she could only express her disgust and resentment for Korochi and his evil plan inside herself. Too bad no demon in the room had the ability to read minds, or hearts for that matter.

As you will have it, they left her on the crucifix like structure and simply rearranged the room around her. Mizu had no idea what they were planning to do, she just knew it would most probably be painful, and more bad news.

Hence, when Ichi came back into the room with weird metal handcuffs that were linked to another strange-- innovation, Mizu managed to open her blue eyes to stare at her enemy. How the heck could she get herself out of that?

- - - -  
Kurama stopped in his tracks, frowning deeply, his head tilting at the sound of the raspy wind. Kuwabara stopped abruptly, nearly walking into the red head, "What's the matter?" he blinked before shivering. Boy was that a creepy feeling.

"You feel it too, ne?" muttered Kurama, his frown deepening.

Kuwabara nodded and hugged his arms. This was a really, really bad feeling. Yusuke stopped behind both of them, wondering why the heck they stopped. "What are you two mumbling about? What's wrong?" he inquired.

Hiei blurred on a branch up ahead and narrowed his fiery glare as well, "It's coming." he cryptically answered all of them.

- - - -  
Without knowing what hit her, Mizu shrieked her lungs out, her eyes closed from the insanely bright light. Why the hell was it so hot in here!? She thought her throat would rip open if she kept screaming like she did, but apparently the demons in the room were unaffected by the shrill screams.

Even though she couldn't see them, she sensed them in the room. Especially_that_ one. The one close to what she assumed was the doorway. He reeked of lust for power. Probably the master mind behind all this.

But why the hell was she thinking about that? Ah the stream of consciousness. Can't control it, but it was only about five seconds of her time, as opposed to the ten minutes she thought it was.

- - - -  
Back in the forest, Kurama and Hiei both winced, covering their ears with their hands. Taken by surprise, Kurama slumped on his knees and held his head, cringing in pain while Hiei fell off the tree, barely catching himself with one hand.

Yusuke looked around, alert, trying to find what was so deafening for his demon friends, yet heard nothing. There was no one around anyway. Weird. Creepy! What the hell was he supposed to do?

"... Do you-- hear that?" he asked Kuwabara, turning his head behind him. There was a loud rumbling, as if the entire forest shook.

"Is that a storm?" blinked a baffled Kuwabara.

"I doubt it." skeptically replied Yusuke, frowning more.

What the hell could that rumbling be otherwise though? While the mermaid like shrieking continued to deafen all demons in the forest in a hundred mile radius, Kurama uncovered one ear to find something in his pocket.

"Yusuke!" he yelled, extending his free hand to his human friend. "Grab hold of it!"

Yusuke blindly obeyed, not knowing why but he trusted Kurama. So hell, if it could save his life, he'd go with it. "Kuwabara!" shouted Yusuke, turning around to his orange headed friend.

For some reason, the rumbling was more deafening now than before... And turning his head above his shoulder, he understood why Kurama had made this humongous plant take root in the soil.

That was one hell of a wave. A giant tsunami in the middle of the forest. Perfect! Can't get any worse... Or can it?

Kuwabara had been too slow to turn around and froze when he saw that massive amount of water heading straight for them... Or more like, the castle they were heading towards.

"... Holy... shit." muttered a frozen Kuwabara, his eyes wide.

* * *

Let me say this (due to an unpleasant review, aka flame): my character's not conceited and there's a reason she's acting the way she is or why she said the things she said. It all comes in due time. I hope you liked it and I shall try to update soon! 


	6. Melting nymph

I have my license! W00t... Anyway, I have finals (tomorrow's the last one) and I'm so glad I'm a senior... Seriously, I'm so sick of high school. But next year's not going to be as easy... Tough call. Back to business, I was sort of bored and since I can't study for essays, I wrote (because I felt like it for once). So, I hope it makes sense to you all and enjoy your reading! 

**Disclaimer**: Same old same old, except I changed the disclaimer in chapter 1 to be an actual disclaimer, so the rest is just a repeat.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Melting nymph**

"Kuwabara!" yelled Yusuke, snapping his friend back to more urgent matters: like, saving his life?

Blinking confusedly, Kuwabara then realized he had to grab Yusuke's hand. Or he was a dead man. Jumping the two steps that separated them, his fingers closed tightly around Yusuke's fingers. Unfortunately, finger grabbing gets you nowhere when this massive force of water wants to do one thing and one thing only: rip you apart.

It was like blowing on a feather. Kuwabara was slammed away from Yusuke in a single millisecond while Kurama reaffirmed his grip on Yusuke and the plant that was supposed to save _all_ of them.

What about Hiei you ask? Smart question, you noticed? Yes, he had fallen off the tree and knew just by the rumbling sound that it was water and not a storm. He had been safely grabbing onto Kurama's awesome-save-the-day plant when the wave hit them.

Despite his constant bickering, head bitting contest with the orange haired baka, Hiei had a heart -small, but better than none. With his demonic speed, he had let go of his safety line and blurred to where Kuwabara was being tossed and turned by the water force.

Truthfully, it was hard to 'run' in water, so technically he was swimming at an incredible speed and soon caught up to Kuwabara who had, by then, blacked out from the lack of air.

"What the-- cough-- hell was that!?" coughed Yusuke, wiping his mouth from the water that had found its way into his lungs. Kurama was too busy spitting out his guts to reply, and only when he had successfully taken a deep breath of fresh air did he look up.

"... Do you want a literal answer or a common sense one?" mumbled the fox friend, wobbling up.

Yusuke blinked and looked around, suddenly anxious. "Kuwabara?" he called, his voice full of concern. "Kuwabara! Where the hell are you!" he now shouted, losing his short fused patience.

"Don't yell." snapped Hiei from behind him. Yusuke wheeled around abruptly and instantly felt a surge of relief wash over him. Kuwabara was right there by some-- unknown miracle, also known as Hiei. Although out of it, the orange haired guy was breathing.

Turning a semi playful stare to Hiei, he just nodded once and knelt next to his friend, shaking him. Meanwhile, Hiei shook his head once to make his hair stand up on his head as it usually did and replied a quiet "Hn."

"Touching really, but I don't think we have time for that." reminded Kurama, pointing a finger towards the stone wall of the castle in sight.

"Right." replied Yusuke, his frown narrowing before he slapped Kuwabara once across the cheeks.

That did it. Kuwabara jerked awake and sat up abruptly, "What-- where--!?" Blink. "Huh?" he looked confused.

"Hiei saved you. Now let's go!" briefly explained Yusuke before dashing off into a run.

- - - -  
When the machine was activated, Mizu was somehow lifted into the air, her cuffed hands above her head. Then out of nowhere, a metal pole appeared from the ceiling and hooked onto the handcuffs, letting Mizu hang helplessly like a dried bouquet while she ripped her throat out in shrill screams until she went dead quiet and her head slumped against her chest.

The demons in the room were all surprised when the content of what seemed to be an entire ocean overflowed through the door and walls, extinguishing the blazing hot machinery that caused Mizu so much pain.

Korochi just chuckled from the safety shield he had created around himself when he heard Mizu's pointless cry, glad that he gave special earplugs for his underlings. "Don't worry, it's normal." he said lowly as the water was evacuated through grids on the ground. "That does, however, prove one thing." he smirked happily, his eyes staring avidly at Mizu's unconscious form hanging from the ceiling.

"She's the real thing." he whispered greedily, his eyes widening in pure lust for power and destruction. "Do it." he nodded to Ichi, who had been given a waterproof toy.

Grinning, the ugly demon turned on his barbaric toy and instantly sparks of electricity flew off the pointy end, because the toy looked like a modified dagger.

The moment the yellow sparks of condensed electricity hit Mizu, water replaced her muscles, then every single cell in her body and she dripped through the tiles of the floor. But she had no clue, it was a defense mechanism.

- - - -  
"There aren't a lot of guards." eerily muttered Yusuke as they burst through another empty hallway.

"Which way now?" asked Kuwabara to his demon friends because his senses were pretty much dulled inside these walls for some reason.

Hiei and Kurama glanced around silently, each trying to use their senses like Kuwabara's, but heck, it didn't work! "There must be some material in the walls to block spiritual awareness." frowned Kurama, now relying on his nose.

"That way." pointed Hiei, blurring away to stare down a dark stone corridor. He had been relying on hearing.

"... Still empty." mused Yusuke. Somehow, that bothered him. "Do they not know we're here or do they not give a shit?"

"Calm down." advised Kurama, "Either way, it works to our advantage, but I'd have to suppose they don't know we're here. Maybe something's keeping them busy."

"Are you coming?" asked Hiei, his crimson eyes staring sideways at his friends.

Kuwabara nodded and took a step forward with Hiei, advancing in the unknown darkness.

- - - -  
"What the hell just happened!?" shouted a really ticked Korochi, his defensive shield disappearing the moment he took a step forward to stare at the spot where Mizu had dripped in between the stone tiles.

Ichi was stunned and looked in amazement at where Mizu was hanging just seconds ago. "... She's good." he muttered and slowly looked down to where she had vanished through.

Slap! "Pay attention idiot! We need to get her back." hissed Korochi murderously, pacing around the wet tiles. "Try electrocuting the floor." he mumbled, trying to think of other good plans.

Ichi did as ordered and directed his toy to the floor, pressing the on switch to see yellow sparks of energy hit the water in between the tiles. Momentarily, the electricity glowed yellow around one tile, having done one complete circle.

Suddenly, Korochi snapped his head up, "We appear to have visitors." he said humbly to no one yet retreated to the exit. "Stay in this room, retrieve the nymph and kill them if you deem necessary." By "necessary" he meant, if Ichi felt like spilling blood, which we all know demons love.

- - - -  
Kurama sniffed the air and stopped in front of a closed door, "I think it's in there." he frowned, thinking he somehow recognized a faint smell in there.

"All right. Then let's bust this sucker." huffed Yusuke, gathering a low amount of spirit energy in his right hand before punching the metal door. Surprisingly enough, it swung open with one large dent and the gang stood face to face with an ass-faced demon with some kind of weapon in his hand.

"Welcome to Lord Korochi's castle." softly spoke the demon, a sick grin forming on his deformed lips. "I'm so glad you found your way here. Now I won't have to go hunt for supper!"

* * *

I must say... I love my reviewers! Thank you thank you and thank you! ) I really can't express how much it means to me, and how happy it makes me when you review (on your own, without me saying "Review or I won't update!") and to find out that you really like this. I'm happier than I thought I could be. So thanks! 

Well that's that, I finished the chapter in one swift swoop... Hopefully it wasn't all that bad and it made sense. Nod if you understood... Tell me if you nodded! (Lol, that's from Shark Tales...) You know how happy you make me so... reviews (mucho) appreciated. :)


	7. Luck? Nah, just a guess

You're not going to believe this, but I actually wrote this the same day as chapter 6! In just one hour!! W00t for creativity spur! I think... You tell me if it's good. 

Oh and be sure to thank _DamnBlackHeart_ or _KasaiKage_ depending which site you're on, but they're the reason I updated. :)

**Disclaimer**: Is my name Yoshihiro Togashi? Nope, so I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Just the intricate plot and OC.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Luck? Nah, just a guess.**

Yusuke rolled his eyes and waited until the demon was done speaking to reply courteously, "Thanks. Now tell me where the hell you have the nymphs before I bust your sorry face in half."

Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei included sweat dropped at such straight forwardness. The demon however, grinned even more. "You've got spirit kid. I like that, it tastes better."

"Sorry but I don't intend to be dinner, my own stomach needs filling." replied Yusuke, his brown eyes fixed on the demon, ready to move at any given second, he knew his friends would give him backup if needed.

Kurama muttered something to Hiei, who nodded and vanished from the room before Ichi had time to realize it, mainly because Kuwabara caught his attention by creating his spirit sword.

Yusuke cracked his knuckles and grinned, "Let's fight this out and figure out who gets to be the bird or the worm." While talking, he had been gathering energy in his right index finger.

Ichi laughed dryly, "That's funny, but you're already squirming under my eyes." he replied and prepared his own weapon, not the waterproof toy, but an actual ax.

"Maybe you need glasses." shrugged Yusuke, not the least bit intimidated. Kuwabara and Kurama were at the ready, each with their cool weapons, waiting for the enemy to make the first move and react from there. Hopefully Hiei would find what they needed quickly.

- - - -  
Speaking of which, Hiei was zipping through the barely lit stone corridors, trying to determine where the hell the nymphs would be kept. Not too far from the room he had left earlier, he had found a gigantic cell with many different smells. But it was empty now, no traces of anyone whatsoever.

The short fire demon could also smell a stronger, more recent smell from a male. Hiei guessed it should be the mastermind behind the abducting of the world's nymphs. Some strange slushing sound to his left made him stop abruptly. His black cloak floated to his right due to his sudden stop.

Frowning, Hiei narrowed his glare and stared at the wall intently. Something was there... A drop of water hit his nose and he looked up just in time to take two quick steps back as what seemed to be a tsunami nearly crashed on top of him, again.

Well actually no, at that instant it had looked rather ominous and excessive, but now that the water was on the ground, it looked more like the content of a bath tube. Still, normal water does not stick together that much to the point of resembling a-- body?

Interesting, it was like the body emerged from somewhere deep within the water, traits blurry at first but then the water itself was absorbed within the body. There, on the ground in front of Hiei, was a teenage girl with blue hair down to her back, dark skin and dressed in-- something weird never seen before.

'_I guess that's one of them._' asserted the ever so smart fire demon, go Hiei! Without considering the odds that it was a trap, Hiei quickly grabbed the girl by the waist, swung her over his shoulder and zipped right back to where he had left his comrades to fight the ugly demon.

Upon arriving there, Hiei saw a growling demon, face first into the ground with a panting Kuwabara behind him. Apparently, a combo of all three attacking at the same time had left Yusuke in a corner after jumping in front of the demon and firing his spirit gun.

However, his spirit weapon had been deflected by the ax Ichi fought with. Smart weapon: both offensive and defensive. Anyhow, Yusuke ended up crashing in the wall, but that was the way they had planned it. At that same instant, Kurama had lashed out his rose whip and grabbed hold of the ax's handle and yanked on it while Kuwabara came up from behind and swung his sword through Ichi's legs.

Overpowered at the moment, Ichi had heavily fallen face down and was trying to get back up. That was when Hiei stepped in. "I got one. Let's get out." he snapped, his eyes staring from one friend to another.

All three nodded and jumped to the exit, Yusuke lagging momentarily to say: "It was such a pleasure not to be eaten by you." before leaving.

"I suppose we should contact Koenma now, for our ride back that is." noted Kurama while running through the halls that somehow seemed to pile up with more enemies.

"I guess they figured us out." mumbled Kuwabara, slicing through a demon sandwich.

"Ah." nodded Yusuke who had now caught up. He whipped out his communicator and called for Koenma at least twice before the image appeared, but it was blurry and jumpy. "Yo, get us out!" yelled Yusuke, dodging a badly aimed spear.

Hiei was expertly making his way through, not moving from his course. The obstacles simply had to be removed from his path, hence the bloody katana. Anyway, by the time they reached the front gate of the castle, there was a portal waiting for them to hop in.

"Nice." smirked Yusuke, snapping his communicator shut as he sped up, shooting a shot gun blindly over his shoulder. One after the other, the gang jumped in the portal, landing safely in Reikai.

A sort of reassured Koenma greeted them, staring at the body over Hiei's shoulder. The blue hair was nearly brushing against the floor since she was a bit taller than Hiei and her hair was relatively long. "We only found one." pointed out Yusuke, shoving a thumb over his shoulder at Hiei. Duh, thank you very much.

"About that..." started Koenma, looking semi tense, "According to our map, all the nymphs have returned to their original country... Except the Japanese one. However, when scanned for their powers, nothing came up."

Kurama frowned, "But... then-- where are their powers?"

"Excellent question," nodded Koenma, sucking on his pacifier, "I myself have been doing some research and-- there's only one way to answer that."

"... And that is?" Yusuke asked once the silence lengthened.

"Hiei, give the girl to Botan."

Without a word, the said demon stepped forward and swung the girl off his shoulder, giving her to Botan. "Oh dear, she's as light as a feather!" remarked the Grim Reaper as she took the unconscious girl to another room.

It was true, Hiei hadn't thought of that at the time because he was fighting his way out, but he wouldn't have known he was carrying her on his shoulder if he hadn't been holding onto her waist. He was about to say she was made of water but realized it was a Kuwabara statement -meaning stupid- and said nothing.

Hiei's eyes flickered quickly across Mizu's features while Kurama just noticed her right arm was hanging uselessly before Botan disappeared. But dear Shuichi still had no idea who the girl really was, he hadn't been given enough time to thoroughly look at her.

"Thank you very much, you're dismissed for the moment." said Koenma, waving a tiny hand to shoo them away.

Yusuke twitched, "At least tell us if we saved Japan or not damnit!" he cursed.

"Language, Yusuke." reprimanded Koenma shaking a finger in a 'no-no' gesture. "And you'll find out tomorrow. If you die, then no, you failed. If not... all for the better!"

Yusuke was about to reply but Kurama placed a reassuring arm on his shoulder and pulled him toward the exit. "Have faith in Hiei, Yusuke." cooed Kurama. A grunt answered him, which basically meant "fine."

"I'm sure he had a good reason to pick her. He probably would have taken her instead of anyone else on the street, if you know what I mean." he continued. Yusuke nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, you're probably right... as always." he added and glanced back at Hiei. "Speaking of which... What made you choose her?" he quirked an eyebrow.

Hiei debated whether telling the truth, or half the truth and imitate Yusuke. "It was luck, she was the only one there."

Yusuke stopped dead in his tracks, staring wide eyed at Hiei's back. He did not just say that! "Woah-- hey-y..." he stuttered, his breath frozen midway out. "... Are you-- sure she's the right one though?"

Smirking, Hiei did his best to shrug as if he didn't care. Kurama chuckled, "A typical Yusuke answer." he concealed his smile with one hand, glancing at the twitching Yusuke.

"That's not funny! I already died once, I don't want to die again!" he fumed and stomped off. Poor Kuwabara was just left out of the conversation but was following nonetheless. He, too, wondered what made Hiei pick that specific girl.

* * *

... I just remembered, in Japanese, Kuwabara is actually "Kuwahara." Doesn't it sound cooler? Maybe I should start using that instead... I don't know... Doesn't really matter. :P

One thing though, if you see any stories on any website that seemingly resembles mine but mine was posted before, please let me know. Thanks!


	8. It's great to be alive! Or is it

Um, not much to say except I started that right after chapter 7. Be proud! I wrote more these last two days than in the past 6 months (or so)! Enjoy the read!

**Disclaimer**: The things I own: Mizu, and the plot. Nothing else besides creativity!

* * *

**Chapter 8: It's so great to be alive! Or is it? **

"Run the preliminary tests." said Koenma from his chair, watching the sleeping girl in the white room. Botan nodded and pressed a button in front of her, the table from what appeared to be a scanner moving slowly into the soundless, moving circle.

The machine resembled a CAT scan except it was harmless. The blue figure was thoroughly -and painlessly- scanned; the amplified power detector shut down while the results were transferred to a big screen in the office Koenma and Botan were in, behind a glass panel.

A printer ate a piece of paper and regurgitated it with a chart on it. Botan grabbed it and handed it to Koenma, who's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Is that for real!?"

Botan confirmed it was by a nod. Catching his breath, Koenma started mumbling to himself, "No wonder the other ones tested negative. This is-- Such power..." he mused and glanced at the girl again.

"Deadly." he added in a whisper.

- - - -  
"I wonder what will happen if I don't wake up tomorrow." pondered Kuwabara out loud, annoying the heck out of Yusuke.

"Supposedly you won't know because you're dead, but technically you'll float around and see your body and it'll take you a lifetime to figure out you died." sarcastically replied the gel haired boy.

"Shut it Urameshi! I'll punch your face in the concrete!" threatened a frowning Kuwabara. He couldn't laugh about death. Hell his best friend -present at the moment- died once before coming back alive to be some lackey to the ruler of the Gate of Judgment! (1)

Kurama was also wondering what would happen, but he knew nothing would since he had absolute trust in his demon friend who hadn't said a word more. An uncomfortable silence filled the air until the four friends appeared in Ningenkai again.

"... Well then, I have to go home before my mother worries. I'll see you all tomorrow... if we're lucky." smiled Kurama, quickly glancing at Hiei before heading off towards his house.

"... Funny, very funny." muttered a disgruntled Yusuke. "I sure hope you're right Hiei. I wouldn't want to be you come tomorrow and we're dead, because I'd kill you again." he semi glared at his short friend.

Hiei just shrugged, "I'll have you know I'd probably go to Hell, in that case you'd die before being able to reach me. You're very popular over there." he replied nonchalantly, referring to all the demons Yusuke had killed.

"Yeah well, see you in the afterlife." waved Kuwabara, deciding to go home and sleep soundly. Hopefully...

- - - -  
Blink. Blink, blink. "Thank goodness!" shouted Kuwabara, jumping up from his bed excitedly, "I can breathe! I can see, I can smell! I'm aliiive!"

Punch! "Keep it down bro." muttered his unhappily woken sister before she shuffled her feet back to bed.

Rubbing his sore head, Kuwabara mumbled something about how lucky his sister was not to be worried about knowing you had a fifty percent chance of dying. Sighing, he quickly got dressed and hurried to school, impatient to see Yusuke and celebrate life.

- - - -  
A long, soft, relieved sigh filled Koenma's office as he rubbed his temples. "That's one giant mess avoided." he whispered, gulping at the thought of all of Japan dying randomly and the implications that would mean.

"Ohayo!" smiled a hyper Botan, swinging the door wide open.

"Good morning to you too Botan, just keep it down." replied a not too happy Koenma.

"What's the matter? Shouldn't you be ecstatic the world is no longer in danger?" blinked the Grim -but really happy- Reaper.

Another sigh escaped Koenma's lips, "I suppose... but the demons who planned this will want her back. They know she's the one that has all the powers now and what's more annoying is that she's in a coma!" whined the toddler, tugging at his hat until it covered his cheeks down to his chin.

Botan looked depressed and sighed as well, "Yes that's true but... there must be a way to wake her up. I'll look into it, Koenma sir!" she smiled and ran off to the giant library.

'_Yes... There must be a way... A very-- unique way..._' thought Koenma, pondering over the facts. Maybe he should contact Hiei for more details.

- - - -  
"Isn't it great to be alive, Urameshi?" grinned Kuwabara, elbowing his friend in the ribs.

"Yeah, yeah... whatever." yawned Yusuke, scratching his head absentmindedly. "So great I'm ditching again." he grinned wickedly and abruptly turned around, heading away from the school.

Kuwabara blinked confusedly, "Hey! You can't do that! Keiko will have your head on a platter in no time!" shouted Kuwabara from the gate.

Yusuke just waved a hand over his shoulder, "I survived until today, one more day shouldn't be a problem." he called back.

Twitch. A short intake of breath before, "YUSUKE!!" yelled Keiko at the top of her lungs before stomping over to her childhood friend, who froze on the sidewalk, cringing at the yell.

"Speaking of the devil." he sweat dropped and turned around, one hand on the back of his head, "I was just about to come get you..." he said unconvincingly. Keiko glared at him and grabbed his ear lobe, twisting it before she tugged on it and led him through the gate that way.

"Ow ow ow! Damn Keiko let go! This hurts!" groaned Yusuke, making painful faces as people in school laughed at them passing.

Kuwabara just grinned at his friend's misfortune, it was always so entertaining. "Told ya so." he muttered to himself and followed them.

- - - -  
Hiei was peacefully looking down on the humans -what he does best after all- when a portal opened above him and two strong demons grabbed him suddenly.

He was taken by surprise, yet if he had wanted to, he could have killed them both. But he sensed no evil intentions. He just hoped they weren't taking him where he thought they would.

"Welcome, Hiei." smiled Koenma.

Shrugging the demons off, Hiei sighed, "Hn. I knew it."

"After you so _kindly_ declined to come on your own, I thought I should use brute force, it seems to work best on stubborn demons." sarcastically replied Koenma.

The short fire demon said nothing and looked away, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting to hear the reason he was brought here.

"I need details on how you found the girl. And by details I mean everything that you saw. You have ten minutes. Go." seriously stated Koenma, clicking on a timer as well as a recorder to tape everything that was to be said.

Hiei heaved another sigh but proceeded to narrate what had happened as minutely accurate as he could.

(1) ... I think... right? I know it's Reikai, but I watched the Ninku movie (well the YYH part) and it said something about that... If it's not right I'll fix it!

* * *

Don't say anything, I know the school thing was random but, I felt like writing it... for some reason... I hope the rest of the chapter was more appropriate plot wise. ; So much for me making it longer... but here's a good place to stop since it's not really a cliffy and you already know what happened, hence I can skip in the next chapter! 

I can't believe I wrote this in two days!! I'm really inspired right now, lets hope it stays that way. And you know one way to help my creativity? That's right! Review! Oh wait-- scratch that. I gave up on trying to force people reviewing... So just hope for an update:P


	9. Aren't myths just myths?

My creativity went berserk on me and added stuff I hadn't planned, but heck if it makes the story better. You tell me!

**Disclaimer**: The characters you know, I don't own. Mizu, the plot and anything out of the ordinary, I own!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Aren't myths-- just myths? **

"I'll be in touch." replied Koenma, shooing Hiei out the door. Once he was gone, Koenma drowned in thoughts, recalling the description of how the girl emerged from water.

'_It couldn't be..._' frowned Koenma, remembering something he had glanced over in an archive once. '_Surely that can't be it. It's an ancient myth, a pure legend._'

"Botan!" called the small Prince from the intercom in his office, "Bring me the Book of Mythical Creatures right away."

"Hai!" replied Botan through the intercom before it clicked off.

Three minutes later, Botan pushed the door open with her shoulder because her hands were too busy heaving a gigantic and dusty book into the room. "Thank you, you can put it right there." said Koenma, patting his clean desk -he gave the massive paperwork to some ogres.

The blue haired girl let out a grunt when the book slammed onto the desk. Now she couldn't feel her muscles! Oh well... "Koenma sir, what do you need to check? I thought these creatures didn't exist--"

"Yes, hence the mythical title of the book. I know that." he snapped slightly unnerved, "But something is bothering me... Come back later with some coffee, I'm busy right now." he dismissed Botan while flipping through the first pages.

- - - -  
Kurama walked out of school distractedly, not really paying attention to where he was headed. '_Where was Mizu? She hardly misses school..._' he thought, concerned.

And on their own, his feet decided to walk him to Mizu's apartment which he had only been at once, and hadn't even set foot inside. Blink. Kurama knocked on the door, expecting a bed-ridden Mizu to answer him.

However, after five long minutes, Kurama's worry returned. Where was she? What was wrong? What happened? Sighing, the red head walked away from Mizu's apartment and exited the building, heading home slowly.

What could he do? It's not like he could track her down. She was just a human after all, nothing special about her. Or so he thought, but we all know that's not true!

Once home, he turned on the television and was relieved to hear from the news that all the water shortages had somehow disappeared. At least, that was done.

- - - -  
Five exhausting hours later, Koenma was sipping coffee from the coffee pot with a straw, only halfway through the enormous book. "More coffee?" yawned Botan since she had been insanely busy these last few hours.

Koenma just nodded, the straw and pacifier still in his mouth. He flipped another page and quickly scanned its content when his fists froze on the desk, his eyes widened and coffee dripped from his open mouth.

Botan stopped pouring coffee into the pot and blinked at him, "Um... is everything alright?" she asked softly, peeking down onto the page.

Her blue eyes widened as well while the coffee pot crashed on the floor, spilling the hot content on the tiles. "T-that can't be!" she whispered to herself, putting a hand over her heart.

Koenma's pacifier slowly slipped out of his hanging mouth only to bounce on the book, and roll to a stop on the desk. "... So... it's true." he whispered to himself, his eyes still glued on the full page image.

On the said page was the detailed image of a fairymph(1) emerging from the sea. The mythical creature had knee length dark blue hair, her goddess-like clothes finishing being formed by the water she walked on. Protruding from her back were four transparent, fragile, glimmering fairy wings.

The ears were elf-like, pointy at the end, and the dark blue hair glistened with what seemed to be pearls, or droplets, of water. On the right arm, close to the shoulder, was a gold bracelet that could look like a tattoo but really was just a bracelet which coiled around the arm twice.

Koenma blinked, "... Unreal..." he muttered to himself and turned on the screen so he could see the water nymph the Spirit Detectives had brought back. There she was, in a white room on a white bed with a serene expression. Mizu was profoundly asleep, her chest rising slowly with every slow breath.

Botan gasped, as if seeing the girl had only ascertained what Koenma was now sure of: the outfits matched. "No doubt about it," whispered the toddler Prince, "... she's a fairymph."

"But... but that book is only for myths..."

"I know Botan, but you see this," he pointed at the picture, "and you see that." he pointed at the screen with a sleeping Mizu.

Botan bowed her head, "Yes... I suppose-- there's no avoiding it now." she replied almost fearfully.

"Iie... there isn't." sighed Koenma, as if he was just announced the certain end of the world, which was close to happen before.

- - - -  
"Where'd you run off to, shrimp?" defiantly asked Kuwabara after swallowing his food while giving Hiei a quizzical stare.

"Hn. None of your damn business." he scoffed and ignored the orange headed guy.

Yusuke just yawned his mouth out and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Why do we have to get up so early?" he whined, slumped in his chair.

"It's not early Yusuke, it's already noon." sweat dropped Kurama, sitting next to his lazy friend with a plate full of food.

"Yeah, and why exactly are we at my house anyway?" suspiciously questioned Kuwabara, eying every single one of his friends one after another. "I always have to get you food, but all you do in return is say I'm stupid." pouted Kuwabara, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Because you are." came the abrupt, yet frank response from the fire demon.

Kurama sweat dropped even more, "Now now Hiei, if you really want to get kicked out of this hous--"

"Yeah that's right, why are you even here shrimp? If you hate humans so much, don't come here! You know what? I won't serve you food ever again." nodded Kuwabara.

Hiei lifted one eyebrow as if he was seriously considering leaving. "Fine. Next time death is at your door, don't bother knocking on mine for help."

Kuwabara blinked and looked down at his knees in half embarrassment. It was true he owed Hiei his life, but he was tired of being treated the same way day after day, minute after minute.

A loud yawn broke the uncomfortable silence that dawned above the table and Yusuke finally opened his sleepy eyes. "Now then, how about we try valuing each other more?" he mumbled incoherently with a sleep-induced slur in his speech.

The three friends stared at him for a long, long time. Yusuke yawned again and blinked, then saw them stare. "What?" he asked defensively, narrowing his gaze at them.

"... Is it me... or did you guys hear it too?" gawked Kuwabara.

"No, I heard it as well. It seems as if Yusuke--"

"Made some kind of smart remark." cut in Hiei as Kurama nodded.

"It would seem... there's a first to everything." chuckled Kurama, seeing Yusuke's confused face.

"How does that make sense? He makes sense when he's almost sleep-talking but none when he's awake! He's like night and day." sighed Kuwabara. And they thought _he_ was hopeless.

"But anyway... Why were you late Hiei?" questioned Kurama, his green gaze piercing his friend's closed eyelids.

Silence. "It doesn't concern you." he replied shortly and walked towards the window.

"Yo shrimp, you're in my house. Use the doors!" shouted Kuwabara as Hiei hopelessly escaped through the window. Again! A loud sigh followed the demon's escape. "Failed again." mumbled Kuwabara.

Kurama chuckled and shook his head sadly, '_Just be glad he didn't demolish your door like he almost did with mine._' thought the fox with a smirk.

(1) I totally claim the fairymph creature even though I had help coming up with name. You know who you are. =) coughDamnBlackHeartcough

* * *

I know this chapter was-- half nonrelated to the story, but I needed to fill in the gap because next chapter's the awesome part... with the lemon.

Thanks _DamnBlackHeart_ for your help!


	10. Hell no!

Ok, since not everyone was clear on who the lemon is going to be with, I'll put it in the next chapter. The pairing is: MizuxHiei.

**Disclaimer**: Mizu, original ideas and the plot are all mine. That is all.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hell no!**

After careful review of every single word on the page of the Book of Mythical Creatures, Koenma had summoned the best ogre doctors he had available and asked them to wake the fairymph up. They would need her power soon if she was to be kept safe.

While in a coma, she was vulnerable. And a vulnerable mythical creature was not acceptable.

An hour later, having tried every trick up their sleeves, the ogres came out of the bland room, physically exhausted and shook their heads at Koenma, apologizing silently.

The toddler sighed and turned the page, maybe there would be more information there? Reading with half closed eyes, Koenma's head started sliding off his hand when a word caught his attention: "wake."

'_So it __**is**__ possible!_' he thought happily and kept on reading, awake this time. He swallowed dryly at the very graphic description of what the person doing the awakening had to do. Even though his appearance was that of a toddler, Koenma was older than most teenagers, although his maturity level could be argued.

In any case, the Prince's cheeks heated up extremely quickly yet he kept on reading since he desperately needed this crucial information. And even if he was reading something that his father would consider pornography -well, not quite- he just knew he was **not** going to the one waking the fairymph up. No way.

Hence, since it was now dusk, he decided to call upon one lucky guy who would have the privilege to wake a mythical creature. Since no one random should do that, Koenma of course picked a member of his trusted Spirit Detectives.

Koenma would have drawn straws, except he chewed them all up with coffee. He would have done random choosing, yet he knew Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama all had school obligations, at least that's what he made himself believe.

That left him with the most ambiguous demon of all: Hiei. However, Koenma just knew Hiei would never, _ever_, do something like what the book described. Not even if his life depended on it. That was just the way his pride worked.

"Tsk." sighed Koenma before closing his eyes for a few seconds. There was no other option. It would have to do... He just hoped he could bargain something.

- - - -  
"What do you want now?" growled Hiei, unhappy to have been grudgingly brought back into the same office. "I already told you all that I saw. Wasn't that enough?"

"It was, but she's in a coma now." replied Koenma patiently, observing Hiei with brown eyes. "I thoroughly searched for a method, a-- a way to wake her up." explained the small Prince. "So far, all have failed." he seriously concluded.

Silence. "And?" snapped Hiei impatiently. He had better things to do than listen to other people's complaints.

"... But then I stumbled on the _only_ way to wake her up."

"..." No comment on Hiei's part.

Koenma sighed, "To put it bluntly, I want you to wake her up." he stated then looked down at this desk in embarrassment. "And-- here's the way to... do it." he added in a scared whisper, turning the book on his desk so that Hiei could read it.

Which he did -skim read that is- until his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "WHAT!?" yelled Hiei furiously, unsheathing his katana to slice Koenma's throat.

"Now now Hiei-- don't be rash!" gulped Koenma, inching backwards in his seat, attempting to soothe the angry demon in front of him.

"There's no way in the seven Hells I would do this!! Not even to get rid of you!" he roared disapprovingly, his eyes flaming with hatred.

"A-at least think of it this way: she's not human... It won't-- hurt your pride all that much. Besides, it's like _she_ chose you! She materialized in front of you, no?" sweat dropped Reikai's Prince.

"So what? I'd never do anything like that!" yelled Hiei, seriously ready to kill the toddler in front of him.

Koenma took a deep, quick breath and pushed a button under his desk. "Well then I'm not going to give you a choice. You have to wake her up. That's an order." he snapped while the wall behind Hiei split in two and opened quickly.

Two ogres came out from the room and pulled Hiei inside while another ogre grabbed the heavy book on Koenma's desk and ran into the room, placing it on a white table. "I'll give you a day to wake her up. If you fail, I'll put you in jail for twenty years." glared Koenma in all seriousness.

Hiei yanked his arms free from the ogres, who somehow seemed to have let go and was about to blur out of the room when he felt an invisible wall.

"I'm serious Hiei." stared Koenma, "I'll be eternally grateful if you succeed. One day, that's all you get." finished Koenma before closing the wall on Hiei's furious face (1).

- - - -  
Hiei snarled in anger as the wall closed on him and left him in a white room with a sleeping beauty on a bed, awaiting her Prince Charming's kiss. Or um, in this case... more than a kiss.

'_That puny little brat._' growled Hiei, eyes darting across the room to find a way to escape. Why the hell was he chosen!?

After examining the room, the fire demon concluded there was no escape... After all, Koenma had all the information on Hiei's techniques and specialties, which would mean this room was like a cell.

Light breathing caught his ear and he turned around slowly to stare at the girl he had brought back from Makai. His feet seemed to move on their own, and as he got a closer look at her, he couldn't help but admit that she was gorgeous.

Then questions started swirling in his obstinate head of his: why did she decide to fall from the ceiling nearly on top of him? Was it because he was the first one there or did she subconsciously feel safe with him?

- - - -  
On the other side of the wall, Koenma sat in his chair, debating whether to press the black button on his special remote. '_Oh, to heck with it!_' he thought, his perverted side getting the best of him. Click. The image of Hiei taking a couple of steps towards the girl made Koenma smirk.

'_Maybe he will get this over with sooner than later._' thought the queer Koenma. Maybe he should have told him there were cameras in the room... Nah, no need to. He'd have died on the spot. Although if Hiei noticed them, his death was pretty much guaranteed.

- - - -  
Even though Hiei was staring at the girl's face, his ears picked up the sound of the slight whirring of the camera as it turned to take a closer look at them. Suddenly his eyes locked onto it, glaring intensely at the toddler he knew was behind this.

Koenma gulped in his office, even with the walls in between them, it seemed the distance wasn't great enough! "Little twerp," growled Hiei, now in front of the camera, "if I catch you pulling another low trick on me, you won't have time to say 'ow' before your head is staring at your body. Got it?"

And before Koenma had time to switch the camera off, Hiei had simply cut it off, resulting in a couple electrical sparks that soon died. So much for spying...

Hiei's eyes scanned the page of the book again. All options considered, relieving his frustration through sexual intercourse might not be such a bad idea after all... Besides, the girl was drop dead gorgeous, he was truly alone right now and his friends would never know about it. So, why not take advantage of that?

(1) I do realize Hiei wouldn't be so easily duped, but for the sake of this story, he was out of it? ;

* * *

Yay! I finally finished! Phew, what a drag... I'm so sorry for the wait! But hopefully this was... at least half worth it? The lemon will be in the next chapter, and if I feel necessary, I shall make it longer than I usually do. :3


	11. Hormones go unwasted

... Tis been a rather long time since I updated, ne? Apologies! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it? I kept putting off... Um, keep in mind this will be my first lemon ever... For those who don't want to read it, just get the idea of what happened and read the next chapter? Or tell me if you want a separate chapter without lemon (it'd be shorter). 

**Note**: Before I even put the warnings, there will be mature description. As soon as you feel you don't want to read it, stop. Technically it's not a lemon, but body descriptions, hence why I'm changing the rating of this story. But for the actual lemon, I'll put warnings like so: **!Warning! Lemon!**

**Disclaimer**: Fairymph, Mizu and all other eccentric ideas (that includes the plot) are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Hormones go unwasted**

Awkward. Never in his whole life did Hiei imagine he would do what he just thought of doing. Sexual intercourse with a perfect stranger!? Come on! As if. But... she really did look beautiful... Ugh! What was his problem? Why was he even having these thoughts in the first place?

Maybe being locked in a room for one entire day had something to do with it... No... no, surely that can't be why. For some reason, it seemed the temperature in the room had increased during the minute he was standing there.

It was so hot he had to take his cloak off. Bizarre... He swallowed nervously and noticed how dry his throat was. Was that his heart thumping in his ears? Damn hormones. And all this time he thought he had so little of them!

Hiei sighed heavily and got to the conclusion that, the fastest way to get out of here, would be to wake that creature up. Gulp. The fire demon took in a deep breath but couldn't help a sigh. He knew the book's instructions by heart, they really weren't hard.

It's just-- reading and doing are worlds apart. '_Just get to it, baka!_' he scolded himself and somehow ended up with his shirt on the ground. When did he take it off? He couldn't quite remember. No matter, now he finally mustered the courage to sit on the edge of the perfect bed.

He re-read the instructions in his head and slowly leaned in, letting his lips cover the fairymph's gently while his right hand slowly went to rest on Mizu's shoulder. But as far as Hiei was concerned, this girl had no name. She was just a mythical creature that supposedly didn't exist.

After five seconds, Hiei sat up again and stared at the peaceful figure. No change. Of course, a kiss would have been too easy, too romantic, and too Disney-like. What _he_ was supposed to do though... was far more than a simple kiss.

"Carefully sit on her stomach and her mouth will open when you kiss her again." That's what the book said. Hiei followed the instructions to the letter and sat on her lower stomach before leaning in again, highly doubting that a person in a coma would simply open her mouth to anyone kissing her.

How surprised he was when it actually happened! Mizu's mouth had slowly opened, so now Hiei could follow the next procedures. Hence, he let his tongue shyly explore the open mouth and tasted it. Sweet, yet tasteless. What do you expect from a being made of water?

Hiei now put both hands on Mizu's shoulders and let one hand slide down her arm in a soft caress. He was astonished to see her clothing melt away, just like the book described! What was more surprising though, was how soft her tanned skin was, it felt like silk under his slightly rough fingertips.

The most difficult part remained though... How on Earth -or Heaven in this case- was he supposed to make love to her!? He didn't know her name, her age, where she came from, her favorite color or food-- Wait! That was beside the fact. A mission is a mission, right?

'_Oh, hell..._' Hiei had just set eyes on the perfect mound of flesh that constituted female chest. Yes, her breasts. So round, firm yet bouncy-- perfect, in other words! The demon couldn't resist the sight offered to him, worse yet, laying _beneath_ him.

Wait a minute-- when did she get naked!? And here he thought just her top had disappeared. Nope, the entire outfit. Something in the back of his mind was urging him to take off his clothes. And for some reason, he obeyed that voice, reasoning that right now, he was the one standing out: he was still dressed.

Hiei then recalled the book's careful instructions and chewed on his bottom lip hesitantly. So far he had done well, but would he be able to continue? ... Oh come on! Here's the list of why he couldn't possibly resist: first and foremost, he's a guy. Two, he's a demon, and demons don't let their prey get off that easy. Three, he was asked and rather forced to do so. Four... why the hell shouldn't he?

Another heavy sigh answered that. Poor Hiei was getting a headache. Stupid mind battles. '_Get a grip, baka._' he scolded himself and decided from now on not to hesitate. He had no choice in the matter, so he should get over it quickly.

**!Warning!Lemon!**

Sitting back on the bed, naked this time, Hiei licked his dry lips and once again relied on the book to know what to do next. He had to wake her female instinct basically. To make her spread her legs, nothing better to do than caress her thighs gently.

There, it worked. Now he had full access to her womanhood and could continue on with the "waking" process. Slowly, almost fearfully, the fire koorime slipped one finger in between Mizu's thighs and probed his way in until he couldn't push in any further.

Even slower now, Hiei pulled his finger out, taking in the tenderness and warmth of the walls surrounding his thin finger. He closed his eyes shortly, licking his bottom lip again. For some reason, that was turning him on and he could feel the blood rushing to his manhood.

Carefully, he then slid his finger back into her and continued the process, speeding up slightly with each thrust until he felt enough moisture and added another finger. His other hand, meanwhile, was keeping busy by fondling one breast.

Hiei once again licked his dry lips and glanced at the female's face. He couldn't dodge the question popping in his head. Was she feeling anything? Did it feel good if she did? Why wasn't she moving? He whimpered softly as he added a third finger to pump her harder as he pushed deeper.

Damn, now _he_ was starting to feel the effects of that. The blood rushing down to his crotch really wasn't helping... He felt like-- he needed her to pump him or something. Of course that was out of the question since she wasn't _awake_.

A soft grunt left his throat. Alright, that was it! He reached his limit... There was no way on Earth he could keep going... That decided, Hiei pulled his fingers out and briefly licked them clean before positioning himself above her but followed the book's procedure anyhow.

Carefully, yet impatiently, Hiei found Mizu's entrance and slipped his hard member in her core, shivering at the sensational feeling. Now his demon and guy senses kicked in and it was like-- a trance. He didn't know what to do yet he was doing it, he couldn't think. Pleasure was overwhelming.

As he pulled himself out of her, Hiei mourned the loss of warmth and comfort this girl's womb was giving him. So he quickly pushed himself back in, without knocking, as if he owned the place... Which-- he pretty much did at this point.

Strangely enough, the girl's body seemed to respond to this kind of stimulus, unlike the poking and calling the ogre scientists had done before. Hiei, for once, felt grateful to Koenma for giving him the mission. At the thought of seeing Kurama, Yusuke or Kuwabara doing what he was doing-- having sex with a complete stranger-- sparked in him a flame of jealousy and possessiveness.

The faster he went, the more responsive Mizu was. Truly interesting... For some reason though, he felt tired, but his desire to reach that minute of bliss overrode his physical state and he kept pumping in and out, in and out, rhythmically.

Hiei perked his ears up, thinking he heard a soft moan from the limp girl beneath him. He couldn't tell if she was awake, but by the way her legs were coiling around his waist made him believe she subconsciously was.

Tension spread all over Hiei's body, even reaching the tip of his toes as he finally reached his peak, his body shuddering at the intense wave of pleasure traveling down his body. He swallowed dryly, feeling a pearl of sweat slithering down his cheek before dripping onto the white bed.

He wondered what effect that had on this girl... Blinking lazily, Hiei took long breaths, feeling really out of it. He had trouble keeping his eyes open, the room started to fuzz all around. Strange. Without thinking, he pulled his spent manhood out of Mizu's wet womanhood and somehow got his pants on before he took another step, his face pale, and collapsed on the ground.

Darkness.

**-End of lemon-**

* * *

So... that's that. I tried to make it as long as I could-- Um... how was it for a first lemon? Hopefully you enjoyed it! More twists to come to the plot later. Bwahaha, I might an evil idea for an ending that could lead to a possible sequel. But who am I kidding, I'm not even writing the end yet, so no worries!

Reviews and criticism encouraged! Help me become a better writer by correcting mistakes (typos or grammar wise), I welcome suggestions. Remember, English is my second language so, I'm far, far from perfect. )


	12. Did someone spell treble?

Whee, another chapter! Aren't you excited? ... Ignore this babble and read on. :P

**Disclaimer**: My name hasn't changed, I'm still not rich so no, I don't own anything besides my OC, and the insert adjective plot!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Did someone spell tr**_**e**_**ble?**

"No no, don't worry Kurama, you'll see him in time... I just-- needed more information from him. Yes. Mm-hm. Yes. Alright. Good bye." Koenma hung up the phone and glanced at his watch. It had been fourteen hours since Hiei was trapped inside that demon proof room with a comatose mythical creature waiting to be awakened.

'_I hope he succeeded..._' silently wished Reikai's toddler Prince. '_Otherwise-- we're in trouble... __**Big**__ trouble._'

"And why did he have to slice that camera off!? Now I can't check on things!" continued Koenma out loud, wanting to stomp his foot on the floor-- except he was too short, so he slammed his tiny fist on his desk instead. '_... I just hope nothing went wrong..._' he sighed and tapped his fingers on the desk.

- - - -  
'_Where did Mizu disappear to?_' pondered a puzzled Kurama, stopping by her apartment for the fifth time in three days. '_She usually calls if she's sick..._' he frowned slightly and headed back to his house.

"And now Hiei..." he muttered to himself, "That's very unlike him to disappear without a reason." he sighed. Nothing he could do if he was unable to locate either of them. Nothing besides waiting, and his patience seemed to grow thinner every hour.

- - - -  
"Time's up Hiei! I hope you did the right th--" The green wall parted to reveal the invisible wall and Koenma's mouth hung open. Hurriedly, he parted the invisible wall while shouting for medics to "get in here!"

The room seemed completely normal, except for the minor detail of Hiei sprawled on the ground in a very livid way. The doctors rushed in the room and swarmed around the unconscious fire demon, then gently turned him on his back.

"Hiei? Hiei can you hear me?" asked Koenma while tapping Hiei's cheek. Nothing. "Hiei that's not funny! What happened? What did you do? Is she awake!?" Koenma apparently lost it and started yelling his questions as loudly as he could.

As if to answer at least one question, Mizu's eyes fluttered opened silently. And as if in a daze, her body sat up in a swift movement, which made everyone in the room jump in fear. Koenma put a hand over his heart, "Jeez, scared ten years of my life!" he complained while exhaling profoundly. "She's awake?" he muttered to himself, blinking in a pleased way with a tiny smile tugging at his lips.

Mizu slowly sat up, her eyes holding a strange shade of blue, and walked forward, oblivious to the people in the room. So oblivious in fact she almost stepped on Koenma and a doctor. "Close the wall! Close it!" shouted Koenma when he saw the girl had no intention of stopping.

A doctor hurriedly pressed on a button on the remote control in his pocket, and the invisible wall closed right in front of Mizu, who walked right into it and stopped. Still in a strange daze, Mizu put both hands in front of her and touched the wall that didn't look like it was there then took two steps back and a giant step forward.

Well now, what happens when someone runs into a glass door? One of two things: the door breaks, or the person... collapses. In this case, the latter happened. Mizu smashed into the demon proof wall and fell on the floor, unconscious.

Koenma and the doctors looked at her as if she was a mentally sick patient. "Did she--?"

"Yes." nodded a doctor.

"... Why?"

"Who knows?" shrugged another.

"Find out what's wrong with Hiei and put her back on the bed. Until we find out why everything happened the way it did, separate both of them." ordered Koenma, standing up again to grab the ancient book and open the wall. He let the doctors take the unconscious demon out and closed the wall once the girl was back on her bed.

'_Now I'll rummage through this and find out what happened._' thought Koenma as he sat at his desk and opened the voluminous book to the page with a picture resembling Mizu. Brown eyes skimmed the pages quickly and stopped once again at the instructions.

Nodding and mumbling to himself, the toddler turned the page and kept on reading until he caught a fine print on the bottom of the page. His eyes widened considerably in shock before his face crumbled into a desperate frown and he whined loudly.

"No, no no no! Why do we always see this last!?" Koenma gripped his face and pulled downwards, as if pealing his skin off would solve his problem. Not.

"Koenma sir! Koenma sir!" yelled George, bursting through the office doors.

"Yes, what now?" sighed the toddler, sucking on his pacifier.

"The doctors, they say Hiei's dehydrated. A lot!" said the blue ogre seriously.

Koenma nodded, "I should've read the fine print." he mumbled miserably. "If Kurama learns about this-- no doubt he'll kill me!" lamented the poor ruler.

At that bit of information, George paled and took half a step back. "What?" frowned Koenma.

"... Uh--" uttered his assistant, poking his two indexes together.

"Don't tell me you let him come here, just don't tell me you would do something so grossly stupid!!" snapped Koenma, bouncing up on his chair in anger. George just paled some more, mumbled something incoherent and ran out of the room.

"Incompetent fool!" And in a fit, the toddler stomped both feet on his desk. Great, so his funeral had just been bumped up-- oh, a couple millenniums! Hurriedly, Koenma closed the wall so as to shield the creature from Kurama's sight.

"Ahh, Kurama, what a pleasant surpris--"

"Where's Hiei?" frowned Kurama, taking his menacing look.

"Aah... who? Oh, Hiei." nervously chuckled Koenma. Seeing that Kurama wasn't fooled, Koenma stopped his forced chuckle and answered "In a room down the hall..." softly.

Kurama gave Koenma one last reproachful glare before heading down the hall to where he could sense his friend's weak demonic signature. Upon arriving in the room, he was shocked to see Hiei so livid. "My gosh Hiei-- what happened to you?" he quietly mused and rushed to the bedside of the fire demon.

An IV was hooked to Hiei's right arm, the liquid was transparent. On the other side of the bed was another pouch, this time of red liquid. '_Blood? Oh Hiei... what did they do to you?_' thought a seriously concerned friend.

Koenma drummed his fingers incessantly on his desk, '_Damnit! I forgot to have technicians fix the camera!_' he mentally punched himself, '_Now I can't see if she's awake or not._' he continued the face stretching.

No seriously Koenma, you don't need wrinkles. As soon as you have some, you'll switch to botox. And that's toxic! ... Pardon the interruption. Meanwhile, Kurama left his friend in the good hands of doctors and went back to see Koenma while trying not to kill him.

"Whatever happened to Hiei, I hold you responsible." he glared coldly, "If he isn't better in three days, you'll wish to go back in time." On that jovial note, he was gone through a portal.

"Oh brother." sighed Koenma, letting his head fall on the desk where his hands met his face. "What did I get into now?" he whined softly. "The effort better not have been wasted..."

* * *

Or was it? I apologize if this seemed random (I hope it didn't though!) but... I should let my creativity run its course, it'll end up somewhere decent (I sure-- well, hope so!). So... yeah... I actually wrote this in a pretty short amount of time since the last time I updated, just that thought should be comforting. Reviews are getting to me... Or maybe I'm addicted to my own story again? o.o

I apologize for the long wait!! Thanks for waiting though? I'm out of college! So next time I get reviews I shall update within-- I'd say four days at most? :D Done with the first year of college and still undecided... Oh boy ..


End file.
